lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Par Avion transcript
Nickv1025 is responsible for this transcription. ---- Episode 12 - Written by: Christina M. Kim & Jordan Rosenberg Directed by: Paul Edwards ---- Act 1 - The episode opens to Claire's eye. She is in a car. There has just been an accident and she looks outside the window. On the street in front of her, her mom is lying unconscious. CLAIRE: Mom! Mom! cries for her mom. ---- - Claire awakes on the beach. She looks in the crib, but Aaron is not there. CHARLIE: Oh look Aaron! Your mom has finally decided to wake up. CLAIRE: Mmm... hands Aaron to Claire. CHARLIE: Only way I could get you to sleep in, was to borrow the midget. laughs and they both smile. CLAIRE: And, err, what is all this? CHARLIE: An aperitif...of mysterious island fruit before the breakfast picnic I have set up in your honor a short walk down the beach. CLAIRE: What's gotten into you Charlie? CHARLIE: Sorry? CLAIRE: It's just, you've been so depressed all week, and now it's breakfast in bed and picnics... CHARLIE: I woke up this morning and I thought it's time to stop feeling sorry for yourself and seize the day, and I can't think of anyone I'd rather do some day-seizing with than you. So, what do you say? Let's drop the cherub off with Auntie Sun and Uncle Jin and you and I, go for a little stroll. CLAIRE: I would love to. and Claire get up. ---- see the "A-team" around a small campfire. SAYID: From the position of this stream, we should be here, and if the scale is right, his people are two miles in that direction. Mikhail I don’t expect you to confirm that. LOCKE: It's electrical wiring map, Sayid. I'm not sure it's as accurate as you think. SAYID: Well it's certainly not as infallible as the magical carvings on your stick. LOCKE: Hey, the stick did get us to that station. SAYID: Oh, the station which you accidentally blew up. LOCKE: Well, if you'da warned me that the basement was rigged with C4, I might'a been a little more careful. KATE: Mikhail Why don't you just tell us if we're going the right way? MIKHAIL: You're going the right way. LOCKE: Remind me why we're keeping him alive. SAYID: What do you suggest, we shoot him like a dog? LOCKE: No, I like dogs. ROUSSEAU: He's right; they will not trade his life for his friend's. We should shoot him. KATE: Enough, nobody's shooting anybody. The map says where they are, and he says the map is right. Just keep moving. starts to walk and everyone follows. ---- and Claire are on the beach. CHARLIE: Okay, here we are, here we are. Not bad eh? CLAIRE: Not bad at all... CHARLIE: Well, if you take a seat, we'll begin with our first course, which is cereal, we have fresh fruit salad— comes walking down to their picnic on the beach. DESMOND: Good morning. CHARLIE: Morning yourself. What brings you down to the beach, Desmond? DESMOND: Boar running thick. I was hoping you might want to join me in a hunt. CHARLIE: Oh, well thanks for the invite, but as you can see we're just about to begin a picnic. is looking up at birds in the sky, not paying attention to Desmond and Charlie’s conversation. DESMOND: I think hunting might be a better way to spend your day, Charlie. I mean of all the things you could choose to do today, hunting with me might be your best option. CLAIRE: Oh my god, oh, oh my god. CHARLIE: What is it? CLAIRE: I think I know how to get us off this island. looks at Desmond as Claire runs away. Act 2 CLAIRE: Sun, Jin! SUN: Claire! What's the matter? CLAIRE: I need Jin's nets and fish. We gotta hurry, and buckets, I'm gonna need those too. JIN: 뭐라고 하는 거야? CLAIRE: We have to catch the birds. SUN: What birds? CLAIRE: They just flew over and they're only gonna be here today, so if we're gonna catch one, we need to do it now. SAWYER: Oh, this sounds like fun. CLAIRE: Can you get some nets? SAWYER: Nets for what, Barb— looks at Sawyer. SAWYER: Nets for what, Claire? CLAIRE: Okay, five minutes ago, a flock of seabirds flew over my head. Seabirds are migratory, which means they're going to keep heading south. SUN: I'm sorry; I don't understand why we need to— CLAIRE: They're tagged! JIN: Tagged? CLAIRE: Scientists tag these birds so they can track them. So, when they eventually land in Australia or New Zealand or wherever, somebody's gonna gather them up. SUN: We can send a message! walks up to them. He looks at Desmond who is behind him. CLAIRE: If we can catch one. Okay, so here's the plan. First we gotta cut up these fish, make chum, that'll get the birds to settle in the water. And then, umm, we're gonna need to cut up some of this net. Charlie, can you go get some knives? does not respond. CLAIRE: Umm, Charlie. no response. CLAIRE: Charlie! CHARLIE: Yeah, err, how do you even know this stuff about birds, Claire? CLAIRE: I, umm, I watched a lot of nature shows with my mum. CHARLIE: That doesn't exactly make you an expert. I just... I don't want to see you wasting your time, that's all. CLAIRE: So what happened to seizing the day? CHARLIE: Sorry, I don't see the point. Charlie walks away, Claire looks at Desmond, and becomes very curious. ---- - Claire is getting her stitches completed by the doctor. E.R. DOCTOR: Hold still dear, just another second. There. Barnes We're through now. OFFICER BARNES: Miss Littleton? I'm Officer Barnes. I'm sorry to bother you, but I need to ask you a few questions. Can I—ask you how the accident happened? CLAIRE: A truck forced us off the road. BARNES: Okay... and who was driving? CLAIRE: hesitates Me. BARNES: Has anyone contacted your father? CLAIRE: My father died when I was two. BARNES: I'm sorry to hear that. I spoke with the truck driver — he's fine by the way — umm, he said that when you hit him— CLAIRE: No, he hit us. BARNES: At about what speed would you say that happened when you were driving? CLAIRE: It just came out of nowhere, I didn't— BARNES: That's not the question I asked, Miss Littleton. CLAIRE: I don't, I don't know how fast I was driving. overwhelmed Why are you even asking me these questions?! BARNES: These questions are standard procedure when there's a fatality. CLAIRE: My mother is in surgery, she's not dead. BARNES: Right. So she is. CLAIRE: This is not my fault. BARNES: Didn't say it was. Good day Miss Littleton. walks out as Claire looks worried. ---- - Kate and Rousseau are filling their water bottles by a stream. KATE: Can I ask you something? I told you that your daughter was living with them, and you haven’t asked me a single question about her, you haven't— ROUSSEAU: Your friend, Jack. Do you care about him? KATE: Yes. ROUSSEAU: Imagine 16 years from now, you're told he's still alive, but in your heart, you know that he wouldn't remember you. He wouldn’t know you. He wouldn't even know that you ever cared about him. I haven't asked you questions about my daughter because I do not want to know the answers. walks away. ---- "A-team" are walking through the woods. KATE: Mikhail Water? MIKHAIL: No thank you. KATE: So how'd you get here? How'd you get onto this island? ROUSSEAU: Don't waste your breath; whatever he says will be a lie. MIKHAIL: I was recruited when I was 24; I was approached by a man— KATE: I didn't ask you when, I asked you how. MIKHAIL: They brought me on the submarine. KATE: So your people, they can just come and go whenever they want? MIKHAIL: Oh yes, but two weeks ago, our underwater beacon stopped emitting its locator signal. There was an event, an electromagnetic pulse. It would be impossible to come back. KATE: Why would you want to come back? MIKHAIL: You would not understand. KATE: closer to Mikhail Try me. MIKHAIL: I misspoke. What I meant to say is you are not capable of understanding. KATE: And why am I not capable? SAYID: Kate. MIKHAIL: Because you are not on the list. KATE: What list? MIKHAIL: The man who brought me here, who brought all of my people here, he is a magnificent man. KATE: If Ben's so magnificent, then why did he need one of us to save him? MIKHAIL: Ben? Ben is not. I will try to make this as simple as I can. You are not on the list because you are flawed. Because you are angry, and weak, and frightened. SAYID: The more I learn about your people, the more I suspect you're not as omniscient as you'd have us believe. Don't speak to us as if you know us. MIKHAIL: Of course I don't know you, Sayid Jarrah. How could I? And you, Kate Austen, are a complete stranger to me. But you John Locke, you I might have a fleeting memory of, but I must be confused, because the John Locke I know was paral— ROUSSEAU: Hey! Look at this! Over here... come on. walk out of the jungle to the sonic fence. The "A-team" looks up at the pylons in awe. LOCKE: Well, looks like we're here. Act 3 and Jin are at the beach, setting up a net in the water. CLAIRE: Will this work? JIN: Yes, work. walks towards them with two buckets of fish. JIN: Err, Sun, needs help. CLAIRE: Okay. walks up to Sun, and the two of them sit down and make chum. CLAIRE: Mmm... smells great! SUN: Let's get it over with. This was my mother's worst fear. CLAIRE: What do you mean? SUN: That I would end up doing something very much like this, cutting bait. She had high hopes for my future. They did not include me marrying a fisherman's son. CLAIRE: Well, I guess we don't always turn out like our mother's wanted. SUN: Of course, mine never worked a day in her life. looks upset. CLAIRE: My mom was a librarian. SUN: Was? avoid finishing the conversation, Claire looks over towards Jin. CLAIRE: We should get this stuff out there. ---- - Claire walks into a hospital room. Her Aunt Lindsey is standing there next to her mom Carole, who is still in the hospital bed, unresponsive. LINDSEY: Where were you? CLAIRE: Went home to take a shower. LINDSEY: Oh, that must have been nice. CLAIRE: They said she was still in surgery. I had glass in my hair, Aunt Lindsey. LINDSEY: Well I'm glad that you're feeling refreshed. Woodruff walks into the room. DR. WOODRUFF: Good afternoon. Are you the daughter? I'm Doctor Woodruff, neural surgery. I'll be observing your mother for the next few days. LINDSEY: How is she? WOODRUFF: We’ve managed to stabilize her immediate injuries, but... your mother's suffered a severe head trauma. We'll have to wait for the swelling in her brain to go down before we determine the full extent of her injuries. But, uh, I'm afraid we're looking at fairly widespread damage. CLAIRE: Wait, what does that mean? WOODRUFF: It means that right now, these machines are sustaining her life. CLAIRE: It won't always be, I mean when she wakes up she won't need— WOODRUFF: I can't say with any real confidence—that she will wake up. CLAIRE: Can she hear us? WOODRUFF: I'd like to think she can. LINDSEY: How long will she be like this? WOODRUFF: Could be a day, a week, or years. We'll just have to wait and see. But I can assure you she'll be well looked after. LINDSEY: Oh, that's very nice, but we can't pay for that. WOODRUFF: Don't worry; her expenses have already been taken care of. LINDSEY: By whom? WOODRUFF: I've been asked to keep that confidential. ---- - Claire, Sun, and Jin are hiding in the bushes. A bird lands in the net. They've got a makeshift rope running to them from the net. JIN: One, two. gunshot is heard and all the birds fly away. CLAIRE: Oh no! comes running out of the jungle with a rifle in hand. JIN: 야... DESMOND: Look, I'm sorry. JIN: 이 멍청한 놈아! DESMOND: I'm sorry, man. JIN: 우리 다 죽을 뻔 했잖아! DESMOND: I said I'm sorry. CLAIRE: What the hell is wrong with you?! DESMOND: Look I was shooting at a boar, I had no idea you were out here. CLAIRE: Where's Charlie? Is he with you? DESMOND: He's back at the camp, look I'm really sorry. CLAIRE: So it's just you? DESMOND: Aye it's just me. CLAIRE: Hunting? In the exact same spot we're setting our trap! DESMOND: I was following a boar, Claire. CLAIRE: Oh, so it's just a coincidence then. Where is it? DESMOND: It got away. CLAIRE: You don't want me to catch the birds do you? You and Charlie. What's going on? DESMOND: Why wouldn't I want you to catch the birds? walks away. ---- "A-team" are at the sonic fence. Kate walks up to it. KATE: What is it? grabs her arm and pulls her back. SAYID: Don't touch it! Don’t even go near it! Mikhail What are these pylons? MIKHAIL: What do you think they are? SAYID: A security perimeter. Those sensors on the side would be triggered if anyone passed between them. It's an alarm system, or a trap. Either way, we'd be safer going around it. MIKHAIL: You're right, it was a security perimeter. But like everything else on this island, it hasn't functioned in years. SAYID: Of course it hasn't. MIKHAIL: If you wish to waste your time, be my guest. The pylons encircle the entire Barracks. There is no going around them. If you don’t believe me, look at your map. and Kate look at the map as Locke drops his pack to the ground. SAYID: He appears to be telling the truth. grabs Mikhail by the suit and pushes him through the sonic barrier. SAYID: John, John! barrier starts up. MIKHAIL: Thank you. pulse is fired and Mikhail’s brain is hemorrhaged as he begins foaming at the mouth and is thrown back onto the ground. He groans. KATE: Oh my god. LOCKE: Sorry. Act 4 is looking at Mikhail from the other side of the fence. SAYID: Looks like he suffered cerebral hemorrhage. KATE: Locke Why did you do that? We needed him! LOCKE: They were never going to trade him for Jack. KATE: You don't know that! LOCKE: Well you don't know it either! What we do know is that he shot one of his own people who didn't want to be in this exact situation. So I'm going to stick with my opinion. KATE: Yeah, well we could've discussed it. LOCKE: Nobody asked me about it when we brought him along in the first place. SAYID: Alright. LOCKE: Pardon me, for not knowing that they had a— a sonic weapon fence. I didn't know he was gonna die, how would I know that? SAYID: Why are you really here? Are you here for Jack? LOCKE: Why else would I be here? SAYID: We'll talk about this later. LOCKE: Fine by me. Just tell me how we're gonna go through this. KATE: We're not going through it, we're going over it. Sayid, where's the axe? SAYID: It's in his pack. LOCKE: No wait a minute I got it— here I got it. grabs Locke's pack before Locke can get it. Sayid pulls out a block of C4. SAYID: I thought you didn't know there was any C4? LOCKE: Well I stand corrected. SAYID: Why did you take it? LOCKE: You never know when a little C4 might come in handy. SAYID: You'll have to do better than that. ---- lays Aaron down for a nap. CHARLIE: to Aaron Okay, here we go. Ohh... CLAIRE: What's going on with you Charlie?! CHARLIE: whispering Shh, I just put Aaron down. CLAIRE: No, you and Desmond, what's going on? CHARLIE: I don't know what you're talking about. CLAIRE: So you don't know anything about Desmond shooting off his gun and scaring away the birds? CHARLIE: I've been with Aaron, all morning. CLAIRE: You're lying to me Charlie. CHARLIE: I am not lying! CLAIRE: What happened to the guy that woke up this morning and wanted to go and have a picnic and seize the day? CHARLIE: You really wanna know the truth? The glint you saw could have been anything; a piece of glass stuck in the birds foot, or it coulda been nothing at all! I don't want to advocate false hope, Claire. That's all. CLAIRE: Well I'm sorry I bothered you with my stupid ideas. And err, it won't ever happen again. And Charlie, I don't want my baby around liars. CHARLIE: I think you might be overreacting. CLAIRE: Overreacting?! No, I thought you were here for me, that I could count on you! I was wrong! CHARLIE: Claire... CLAIRE: yelling No, I'm on my own and at least I know that now. CHARLIE: Claire... CLAIRE: yelling Just go! sits and looks at Aaron as Charlie starts to walk away, disappointed. ---- - Claire walks into the hospital hallway. HEAD NURSE: Morning dear. Oh, I like your new doctor. CLAIRE: What new doctor? HEAD NURSE: Oh, the American. He's in with your mum now. LOUDSPEAKER: Dr. Brown to the OR stat, Dr. Brown to the OR stat. walks into her mother's room. There is a man standing over the bed. CLAIRE: 'scuse me. man turns. It is Christian Shephard, Jack's father. CLAIRE: The nurse said that—are you a doctor? CHRISTIAN: Yes, umm. I'm umm. I'm very sorry, I shouldn't be disturbing you, I was just leaving. Christian starts to put his jacket on, Lindsey walks into the room. LINDSEY: What are you doing here? CHRISTIAN: I was just on my way out, Lindsey. LINDSEY: If Carole knew you were here— CHRISTIAN: She'd what? What would she do? She wouldn't be acting the way you are. CLAIRE: Aunt Lindsey, err, what's going on here? Who is he? LINDSEY: It doesn't matter, just go. CHRISTIAN: Maybe you should tell her, Lindsey? She deserves to know. LINDSEY: Please, just leave us alone. CHRISTIAN: yelling You are not the arbiter here. LINDSEY: yelling No, you are taking advantage of my— CHRISTIAN: yelling Under these circumstances, I do believe that Claire has every right to know! CLAIRE: yelling Just stop it! You are the one paying the bills? Are you the one taking care of all this? CHRISTIAN: Yes. CLAIRE: Then who are you? CHRISTIAN: I'm your father, Claire. looks very confused. Act 5 is chopping down a tree as the others watch. They make an "X" stand and put the tree up to one of the pylons. SAYID: The system appears to fire a sonic pulse when an object breaks the plane between two pylons. So, as long as we don't break the plane, we should remain unharmed. ROUSSEAU: Why don't we just use the plastic explosive you took? LOCKE: Be my guest, you wanna go stick it on there? SAYID: Whoever climbs over, give those sensors a wide berth. KATE: I'll go first. climbs up onto the tree and over the pylon. She cautiously jumps down and lands safely. LOCKE: I guess I'll go next. ---- turns over Mikhail's body as the scene cuts to Sun and Claire on the beach. Sun is helping put a new "diaper" on Aaron. SUN: Here you go. CLAIRE: Thanks. SUN: You have every right to be upset. CLAIRE: It just doesn't make any sense. Desmond's never gone boar hunting before, and the boar never come that close to the beach. SUN: Well whatever's going on, they're still talking about it. looks at Desmond and Charlie who are arguing behind them. CLAIRE: Can you watch him? Aaron SUN: What are you going to do? CLAIRE: Get some answers. gets up and walks away. ---- - Claire is working in a tattoo and piercing parlor. The bell on the door rings as someone walks in. CLAIRE: I'll be with you in a sec! finishes the piercing she is doing. CLAIRE: There you go, that'll be ten bucks. looks up to Christian standing at the counter. CLAIRE: What are you doing here? CHRISTIAN: Buy you a cup of coffee? CLAIRE: I have nothing to say to you. CHRISTIAN: Claire, I'm leaving tonight, then I'll be out of your life forever. Just one cup of coffee. ---- scene changes to Claire and Christian in a café in a mall-type setting. They are drinking coffees as they talk. CLAIRE: So it's true? CHRISTIAN: Yes, it's true. CLAIRE: How'd you find out about the accident? CHRISTIAN: A doctor friend here in Sydney told me. I got the call the minute your mother went into surgery. CLAIRE: Why did she tell me that you were dead? CHRISTIAN: Well, because I, no doubt, left her with so many wonderful memories. Look, we had a fling, I was back in Los Angeles, and she told me she was pregnant, that she was going to have the baby, have you. CLAIRE: And you didn't want to see me? CHRISTIAN: No, no, I came out a bunch of times when you were little. I stayed over, I gave you toys, I sang to you. CLAIRE: Why'd you stop coming? CHRISTIAN: Cause your aunt hates me and your mother didn't like the fact that I had another family. CLAIRE: Why are you here now then? And why'd you come? You could've just paid the bills from the States. CHRISTIAN: I came over because I wanted to help. CLAIRE: Help with what? CHRISTIAN: Claire, your mother is alive, but she's not really living. CLAIRE: What the hell's that supposed to mean? CHRISTIAN: It means that now may be the time to look at other alternatives; other ways to relieve her pain. Now, it is illegal to turn off her machines, but I know of ways that can achieve the same effect without the legal consequences. CLAIRE: Just stop it! You didn't come here to help me, you came here to try and fix a mistake that you made. CHRISTIAN: No honey, that's not true. CLAIRE: You think that just paying her bills makes you noble or something? You come down here and you try and get me to kill her? You know, just go. Why don't you just go, go back to your real family. gets up and throws her coffee away but turns to look at Christian. CLAIRE: You know... You know, you might be my father, but I don't even know your name, and I umm, want it to stay that way. starts to walk away, but Christian jumps up and grabs her by the arm. CHRISTIAN: Claire! Claire, Claire listen to me. Do not keep your mother alive for the wrong reasons. Now there is hope and there is guilt. And believe me, I know the difference. pause Bye kiddo, it was great seeing you again. walks away. ---- - Claire is following Desmond along a rocky shoreline. She catches up to him as he goes to the edge of a rock. CLAIRE: What the hell are you doing?! DESMOND: You followed me. Stay back! the rock, there is a bird in a nest. CLAIRE: It's one of the birds. DESMOND: Stay back! CLAIRE: It's a— picks the bird up. CLAIRE: How did you know it was gonna be here? DESMOND: I didn't. CLAIRE: Yes you did, you had to. That's what you and Charlie were arguing about. You knew. DESMOND: How would I? CLAIRE: I don't know, but you know, you walked straight here, no doubt at all about where you were going. You came right to this beach and right to this rock, and lo and behold, there's the bird. What the hell is going on Desmond? DESMOND: See that spot over there? to a protruding rock in the water That's where Charlie slipped and fell. He got pounded again and again by the rocks and broke his neck. CLAIRE: What? What are you talking about? DESMOND: That's where Charlie died. Act 6 is carrying the bird to Charlie on the beach. CLAIRE: Look what Desmond found. CHARLIE: How 'bout that? It does have a tag. You were right. CLAIRE: Desmond told me everything. About all his visions; that he knew you were gonna get hit by lightning; that you were gonna drown, trying to rescue me in the ocean; how you died trying to get me this bird. CHARLIE: You don't believe all that, do you? ---- - Claire, now resembling her present self (only pregnant), walks into her mother's hospital room. CLAIRE: Now who turned the telly off? Don't they know how much you love your nature shows? turns on the television. CLAIRE: That's better. So how are you today Mom? Did you have an okay night? There's umm, something I have to tell you, Mom, something I should have told you a long time ago. pause I'm pregnant. I err, I'm giving it away, it's for the best. I wish—I don't know how you did it... raising me alone? It must have been so hard. And I was just awful, awful... so horrible to you. crying I'm so sorry, Mom. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry for all the awful things I said to you in the car; that I hated you; and that I wished you weren't my mother; and I wished you were dead. It's all my fault, the accident and everything. I'm so sorry, mom. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'll see you soon, okay? ---- - Charlie and Claire are standing on the beach with the bird. Charlie has the letter they will attach. CHARLIE the letter: To whom it may concern, we are survivors of Oceanic Flight 815. We have survived on this island for 80 days. We were 6 hours into the flight when the pilot said we were off course and turned back towards Fiji. We hit turbulence and crashed. We've been waiting here, all this time, waiting for rescue that has not come. We do not know where we are; we only know you have not found us. We've done our best to live on this island. Some of us have come to accept that we may never leave it. Not all of us have survived since the crash, but there is new life too, and with it, there is hope. We are alive. Please don't give up on us. CHARLIE: It's—it's perfect, Claire. CLAIRE: You know, I'm not giving up on you either, Charlie. It's gonna be okay. You're gonna be okay. We'll get through this together. attaches the note to the bird's tag and Claire lets the bird fly away. They hold hands as the flock of birds fly over the island. ---- scene cuts to the "A-team" in the jungle. Sayid walks up to Kate. KATE: What? SAYID: We're here. walk to the edge of the jungle and see the Barracks, the housing facility of "the Others." As they duck, Kate sees Jack running toward them. KATE: Jack— almost runs out of the jungle, but Sayid grabs her. Jack turns and catches a football that was thrown by Tom. TOM: Ha! Whoop! throws it back. Tom throws it to Jack once more, and Jack spikes it to the ground. Category:Season 3